Scar's Hellfire
by petitprincess
Summary: After trying to get Nala to be his mate. He goes off to clear his head. What better way to clear your head is to sing about your lust for them? Please Read


**A/N: I had this idea after I saw a YouTube video. I expected someone to already have something like this, but no one had a songfic. So, I was kind of upset by that. This didn't take me as long as I expected. I thought it was best to use Swahili instead of Latin, so this may be off key. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Scar watched Nala run into the den. He didn't understand why she rejected him he just wanted her to become his queen and have heirs; it's really straightforward. Yet, he started feeling this weird temptation to go after her. On cue Sarabi came up to him and asked/shouted, "Why won't you go check on her!?"

He scoffed, "It's really her fault that she rejected me. She's clearly an unorthodox to follow a king's choosing."

She furrowed her brow. She asked in shocked tone, "What did you do to her?"

"It's none of _your_ concern Sarabi! End of discussion."

He looked back out into the horizon. A feeling of regret hit him. He growled at the feeling and left Pride Rock. The lionesses watched him leave. When he left, they all went into the den to be with Nala. After they got inside, they all chanted, "Nakushukuru Ahieu Mwenyezi (_I confess to Ahieu almighty)_. Kwa heri Nala milele bikira (_To blessed Nala ever virgin)_. Kwa heri mkuu Simba (_To blessed prince Simba_). Kwa wafalme kubwa, kwa wote wenye kukhasirika (_To the great kings, to all lost ones._)."

* * *

Scar went to the water hole to regain his composure. He looked up at the stars and sighed. He sang, "Heri Ahieu, you know I am a righteous Leo. Of my virtue I am justly proud."

"Na wewe, Mkuu Wafalme (_And to you, Great Kings_)."

He walked over to the water. And he looked down into it.

"Heri Ahieu, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious pride."

"I ambayo wamefanya dhambi (_Which I have sinned_)."

He looked into the water more intently and angrily. He continued, "Then tell me Ahieu, why I see her exultant there? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?"

"Katika mawazo (_In thought_)."

The water suddenly showed images of Nala, which tortured Scar even more. "I feel her, I see her. The sun shining across her creamy fur is blazing in me out of all control."

"Katika maneno na vitendo (_In word and deed_)."

His sanity disappeared. He imagined the water turning into some fire that showed Nala better. He realized what it was like. He continued singing, "Like fire, Hellfire. This fire scorching my skin, this burning desire, is turning me to sin."

He dropped to the ground. All the sudden, the whole place turned dark and dreary, shadowy images surrounded him. They had piercing yellow eyes and gleaming fang. He trembled in fear and shouted, "It's not my fault."

They toyed with him, "Yangu kosa (_My fault_)."

"I'm not to blame."

"Yangu kosa (_My fault_)."

"It's the insolent one, the rebel who set this flame."

"Kosa langu chungu (_My most grievous fault_)."

"It's not my fault."

"Yangu kosa (_My fault_)."

"If in Ahieu's intention."

"Yangu kosa (_My fault_)."

"He made the devil so much stronger than a lion."

"Kosa langu chungu (_My most grievous fault_)."

The shadowy figures wrapped around him and he felt like they were snapping at him. They ended up back in the water/fire. He pleaded, ""Protect me, Ahieu. Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy that lioness Nala. And let her taste the fires of hell."

Nala's images showed her getting attacked by hyenas and her screams were audible. The fire weakened and a smoky figure of Nala came out. It walked towards Scar and he tried to embrace it. "Or else let her be mine and mine alone."

The smoke disappeared when he touched it. There were sounds behind him. The fire disappeared, as he got shot back into reality. He turned around and he saw Shenzi. She informed, "King Scar, Nala has escaped."

He asked mostly to himself, "What?"

She continued, "She's nowhere on Pride Rock. She's gone."

He turned his head and asked, "But, how I-"

He turned his head back around and saw Shenzi's puzzled face. He growled, "Never mind. Get away from me, you idiot."

Shenzi nodded and ran back to Pride Rock. He turned back to the water, which turned back into a watery fire. He whispered, "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to penalize the whole pride."

He sang, "Hellfire, dark fire. Now rebel it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn!"

"Ahieu huruma (_Ahieu have mercy_)."

He started backing up against a rock, feeling a little remorse. More shadowy figures went up the rocks. He pleaded, "Ahieu have mercy on her."

"Ahieu huruma (_Ahieu have mercy_)."

"Ahieu have mercy on me."

He placed his paws up against the rock.

"Ahieu huruma (_Ahieu have mercy_)."

He turned back around with a crazed look on his face. He growled, "But she will be mine. Or she….will….burn!"

The watery fire disappeared as did the shadows. Scar passed out on the ground.

* * *

**You should've chose me as a mate Scar. I would've said yes. Oh well, i didn't exist in the movie, nor that time. Did you like it? I was planning making another one. Like Prince Ali reprise or something like that. If you have any suggestions. Please place it in your review! If it wasn't obvious, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I don't own any Hunchback of Notre Dame songs. If i did i would be rich...maybe.**


End file.
